Respawned
by DarkKryptid
Summary: Recently, the monsters have becoming more restless. They have been attacking in more and more ferocity, and more and more numbers. So when Steve respawns, it seems like a miracle, and he joins his friends in their daily struggle against the night. However, darkness is stirring. Part II of the Steve trilogy - Rated T for course language and violence.
1. The Horde

The forest was black, the wood smoldered by fire. Ash covered the ground, and out of the burnt earth flowered grass and, well, flowers. New trees were starting to grow, the greenery standing out among the skeletons of the once beautiful flora. Looking out into the west, Rookie could see the sun setting, and she turned to Fido.

"Oh, this is just great! We're going to be out here during the night!" Rookie said angrily, pulling an unlit torch out of her pocket. She wore black jeans and a purple shirt with the symbol of a creeper on it. Her hair was relatively short, only coming down to her shoulders, and she had dark, brown eyes. Over her back were slung to scabbards, each holding an iron sword.

Fido pulled a shiny steel sword out of its scabbard, and scowled. "What gives Kryptid a right to show up out of nowhere and start giving orders?" She wore a sleeveless brown shirt, and her hair was crudely short just below her shoulders. A pale blonde streak stretched down the front of her hair, and under her left eye was a small scar.

"Exactly. And he sends us off to Notch knows where, to look for... What was it again?"

Fido shook her head. "I don't know," she said slowly, utterly confused. Darkness began to surround them, and soon the thickness of night swamped them. As they walked through the forest, the sounds of the monsters followed them every second.

They arrived at the burnt wreckage of what once was a wooden house. Rookie sighed at the sight of it.

"This place is tied to so many memories. It makes me sad," Fido whispered. She turned around quickly, startled by a loud noise behind her. Rookie pulled one of her swords out from its scabbard and jumped over Fido, the sword cutting through a creeper's head. The monster's blood stained the ground where it fell, but while Rookie tried to wipe it of her blade more monsters began to appear in the dark.

"That's a lot more than usual," Fido smiled sadly.

"We're screwed."

* * *

><p>Kryptid stood at the top of the tallest watch tower, which towered over the large town that had sprung up beneath the cliffs of the valley, watching the sun set. His robes flapped in the wind, and his hood was blown off of his head. He had olive skin and black, messy hair that covered his eyes. However large shadows were noticeable below his eyes, as if he hadn't slept well in weeks.<p>

Ever since Kryptid arrived back from his journey, the monsters had started to attack in more and more force. Whatever he had seen in the End was having some effect on the creatures of Minecraftia. Especially on the Enderman. Even Kryptid himself had been experiencing visions of sorts, and he was almost sure he knew what the cause of it was.

* * *

><p>Rookie and Fido stood back to back, swords darting back and forth, cutting and slicing through the flesh and bones of the undead. Using momentum Rookie launched a zombie into a charred tree, while Fido deflected an arrow into the head of a spider.<p>

"Why did Kryptid even send us?" Fido shouted, over the clash of sword and bone.

"Maybe he wants us out of the picture," Rookie said, only half joking. Grunting, she threw off a zombie which had tried to take a bite out of her, and she crushed its skull.

Smiling a smile that quickly turned to a frown, Fido stabbed into the neck of a creeper, blood splattering onto the surrounding monsters, melting into their flesh.

"Ow!" she shouted. "I hate it when they do that!"

"Yeah," Rookie said. "Even I don't know how that happens." She laughed, trying to keep the atmosphere light, even as she slaughtered another of her kind; the creeper.

* * *

><p>Destructo shouted down to Kryptid as the first of the monsters were able to be seen.<p>

"Is everyone ready? Cause this is probably going to be the biggest horde they've ever seen," he shouted.

"Are you sure?" Kryptid shouted back up. He couldn't see Destructo, but he could almost imagine his enormous grin etched across his face. That smile however would be a frown, as he could only imagine the size of the horror they would soon have to fight. Turning to the crowd of people who had been willing to fight, he could see some familiar faces. However most of the crowd were unknown to him, and he wondered what they thought of him.

"Yeah, I can already see it!"

"Great," Kryptid said sarcastically as he turned back to the group.

"Now I know most of you don't know who I am, but know this! I will be down in the midst of those monsters with you, fighting with you!" Kryptid shouted into the crowd. Most of the people became quiet, but some remained talking.

"Will you shut up and listen!" Kryptid shouted down to one person in particular.

"Um, I'm sorry if this comes across as rude but, who the Nether are you, and what rights do you have to tell us what to do?" he asked, obviously perfectly fine with him being rude.

"Have you heard of the defeat Herobrine?" Kryptid asked, smiling.

"Obviously. Who hasn't?"

"Well then surely you've heard of Kryptid?"

"Um, yeah. Where are you going with this?" he asked, confused beyond the point his brain seemed to be capable of handling.

Kryptid teleported into the crowd and grabbed the man by the collar, smiling.

"I'm him."

* * *

><p>They were completely surrounded, deflecting blows and killing monsters, but the swarm didn't seem to get any smaller. Fido cut through a baby zombie that had jumped onto Rookie's back while she exploded a skeletons skull off. Picking up its dropped bow, Fido fired her entire supply of arrows into the crowd. She was pulling out her sword when a zombie knocked it out of her hand. Fido scrambled backwards, trying to keep the monsters as far away as possible. As she backed into a corner, Rookie stood in front of her, keeping the monsters from killing Fido.<p>

"I guess this is goodbye," Rookie said as her last sword broke cutting into a zombie's chest.

"This sucks. I mean, we survived Herobrine only to be killed by lowly monsters," Fido said sadly. Rookie was about to reply, but suddenly a deep rumbling filled the night. A flash of lightning struck in the middle of the horde, and in it a figure stood. The figure darted out, glowing with a fierce energy, and cutting down any monsters that stood in its way. The fight was a blur of blood and blade, but soon every last monster was dead, and the figure walked towards them. As he stepped into the light, Fido and Rookie gasped.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," Steve said smiling.

* * *

><p>Kryptid agreed with Destructo. This was by far the biggest horde of monsters he had seen in a long time, and certainly the biggest he had ever fought. Looking over the battlements, the monsters could be seen closing in. As they came within range Destructo gave the word, and a shower of arrows rained down upon the monsters. They continued their slow and disorganised march forward. Kryptid turned back around to face his audience.<p>

"Open the gate!" he shouted, and he dropped down to the front of his own personal army. He laughed at that, and smiled when Blue stepped beside him.

"Long time no see," she said, and Kryptid nodded in agreement. Her ocelot Leif sat on her shoulder, but when the gate was wide open it jumped off and retreated over the trees into the village.

"How has everyone been?" Kryptid asked, slowly leading the mass of bodies to the gate.

"Scared. The monsters haven't been this plentiful since the dark days of legends," Blue said ominously. Then she laughed. "Everyone's fine, except for Jibbo. Apparently an 'entity of power' came to him in his sleep. He's been trying to convince everyone, but no one's buying it."

Kryptid laughed, but on the inside he was worried. He had recently began to wonder whether Jibbo was actually crazy, or if he was something else. If he was seeing things in his dreams as well, it may be time to start worrying. Walking out of the gates, Kryptid scanned the horde of monsters.

"I hope this goes better than I'm thinking it will," he said, and Blue nodded in agreement. Addressing the small army he had at his disposal, Kryptid shouted, "Charge!"

And they charged head first into the monsters.

* * *

><p>"Why aren't you a zombie anymore, Fido?" Steve asked as he walked with them through the charred forest.<p>

"We found a cure. The most powerful golden apple, a Notch apple," she said, dropping down a small ledge.

"Sounds difficult to make," he laughed, pushing his sword through the head of a spider that had jumped at him.

"It was. Took us forever," Rookie said, looking over her shoulder at the sound of a hiss.

"So, what has been happening in the quant town that we built since, you know."

"You died?" Rookie laughed. She kicked a creeper off a ledge into a small ravine. A quiet hiss was heard when it burst into blood at the bottom.

"Yeah."

"Well, we've built a formidable town with walls almost completely surrounding it. What isn't protected by walls is protracted by the cliffs. It's almost impenetrable," Fido said.

"Is it still just who was alive when I died?" Steve asked as he led the others out of the forest, and into the mountains.

"What do you mean?" Fido asked, confused.

"Has anyone died? Has anyone new shown up?"

"No one's dead. Well, no one you knew," Rookie said slowly.

"Yeah," Fido said, "but plenty of new people have arrived. I mean, it has been a while."

Steve stopped in his tracks.

"How long, HAS it been?" Steve asked loudly.

"Two years."

* * *

><p>Kryptid brought his dagger up into the jaw of a zombie, knocking its head right off. He spun in a circle, kicking out the legs of a skeleton and crushing its skull with his foot. Teleporting behind a creeper, he pulled his other dagger out from beneath his cloak and sliced clean through its head.<p>

"Haven't done this for a while!" Jibbo shouted as he made his way through the horde to Kryptid, dodging an arrow that had come from one of the many archers atop the town's wall.

"No, no we haven't," Kryptid said smiling, as he blocked a spider's leap, cutting off most of its legs in the process.

Jibbo pulled his sword out a zombie's belly, and ploughed it into the chest of another. He wore a long tunic which had been dyed pink and purple. His hair was brown, with a tinge of pink where it had once also been dyed that colour, and a glowing wooden shovel was strapped to his back.

A boy stumbled into Kryptid, whose eyes widened as he saw an axe protruding from the boy's chest. As the boy fell to the ground, Jibbo pulled the axe out and flung it into a creeper who was about to explode behind a short girl with red and brown hair and a black leather jacket. The boy fell to the floor, dead, as the girl ran over.

"Kryptid! When did you get back?" she asked as she buried her sword in the head of a zombie.

"Hey Emi. Ah, I got back yesterday," he said as he teleported behind Jibbo, killing a skeleton which had been primed with an arrow, ready to fire it into his head.

She was about to answer, but a creeper led her away. Kryptid kicked a zombie's head in, deflected the sword of a zombie, and plunged his into its head. Arrows collided with monsters around him, and Kryptid teleported up to the shooter of them, Destructo, who stood on the wall of the city.

"See anyone that needs help?" he asked.

"Down there, um, guy with an arrow in his leg," Destructo answered, pointing towards a horde of zombies. Kryptid could barely see a figure spinning in circles, slashing wildly.

Teleporting next to him, Kryptid grabbed one of the zombies by the head, and swung it into several others. Cutting down monster after monster, Kryptid reached the figure quickly and teleported him onto the wall. He was completely coated in blood and grime, but Kryptid didn't wait around for formalities. Without a word, he re-joined the fight.

* * *

><p>The valley was covered in blood. The rotting and flaming dead bodies of the undead littered the battlefield, and Steve slowly led Rookie and Fido through the carnage.<p>

"This the usual?" Steve asked, carefully stepping over a dissolving corpse. He covered his nose, gagging at the smell.

"Sort of. This happens every night, but never as big as this. People would have died tonight," Rookie said sadly. She looked down at a creeper, struggling to stand. Her sword ended its life.

Kryptid stood on the wall, looking out for the dead of the people. They deserved a burial, and he wanted to at least try and help. However, he now saw something wonderful.

"Oh you son of a bitch," he said, smiling, as he teleported in front of the trio.

"Steve! You're alive. I hoped as much," Kryptid hugged him, then looked at the others. "Good to see you guys alive, I guess."

"Likewise," Rookie scowled, but she knew it was a joke.

"What do you mean you hoped as much?" Steve asked, intrigued.

"When I was in the End, I heard of a prophecy about someone who was dead coming back to life and really helping out. I assumed it was you. And I hoped it was you."

"Right…" Steve said. He looked out at the wall that stretched the valley, cutting off the town from the rest of the world. "You guys have been busy."

"We'll have to show you around some time. But right now, we need to talk," Kryptid said, frowning. "Now."

* * *

><p>Steve walked into the back room of the extravagant town hall. Spread out on a table was a large map detailing the surrounding area, but at the moment it was just for show. Seated around the table were a strange assortment of people, each one ready to pit their thoughts against the others.<p>

Jibbo sat with his feet placed on the table, his eyes closed, and Steve was taken aback by his relatively normality. Instead of his usual pink and purple hair and beard, and his hair was now brown, with no beard to be seen. Kryptid stood in the corner of the room, watching the situation unfold. Rookie had given up trying to talk and waited patiently, her sword held firmly in her hand; and Fido sat to the left of her, in a vicious argument with a skeletal man in a brown robe over who should lead the venture into the Nether that had apparently been planned for several weeks.

"What are you talking about?" Isodion shouted at Fido. "I've lived in the Nether for almost all my life, and you think you're more suitable for this?"

"I died there didn't I? Isn't that more of a qualification then life?" Fido asked, slowly losing the argument.

Kryptid teleported over to Steve, noticing his gaze. "Don't worry about them. The exploration is never going to happen, especially not now."

"Shut up!" Rookie shouted over the noise, bringing everyone to silence. She gestured for Steve to join her, and she addressed the room again.

"This is Steve. Pretty self-explanatory: he's alive again."

Isodion and Jibbo glanced up at Steve's name, and both looked surprised. Blue had noticed him when he walked in, so while she looked surprised, she didn't look as surprised as the others. Steve didn't recognise everyone else, but they must have heard of him, as even they looked surprised. However they pretty quickly went back to what they were doing before Steve had showed up.

Rookie began to introduce everyone to Steve.

"That's Emi," she said, pointing to a girl sitting at the back of the room. "She was the first person to arrive here after you died. She's nice, but… don't get on her bad side."

She then pointed at a dapper looking gentleman towards the front of the room. He wore a strange suit that shimmered various colours, and his hair was black.

"That's Duck. He thinks he's a duck, and he often calls himself the most 'dapper of the ducks'. He's a nutjob."

"And that's June," she continued, this time pointing at a strange looking man that had mushrooms sprouting all over his body. "He can talk to mushrooms. I think. He claims he can. And he does seem to grow mushrooms everywhere he goes."

"Is everyone here crazy?" Steve asked.

"Pretty much."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys; I'm back with the sequel to Spawned and the second installment in the Steve trilogy - Respawned. <strong>

**Hope you enjoy!**

**~ Dark**


	2. The Town

Kryptid watched the others as they stood around the slowly growing map of the surrounding lands. Steve was taking in all the detail, everything carefully painted by hand.

"What's all of this?" Steve asked, gesturing to the upper left of the map, which was a dark grey, differing to the pale grey of the mountains.

"No one knows. No has ever been there," Rookie said.

"Actually no. Scout mission. They'll be back soon," June said, his face hidden beneath his large, mushroom-like hat.

"We hope," Fido added.

"They will be back," Blue said, which made Kryptid laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Steve asked, and Blue scowled at the Ender.

"You better not," she began, but Kryptid hushed her.

"Red's on that mission, and they have a thing."

"No we don't," Blue protested, "We're just friends."

"Don't deny it."

"Who's this 'Red' guy?" Steve asked Blue.

"Red's a girl," Kryptid said, still smiling. His smile vanished, however, when Blue punched him in his jaw.

"They don't have a thing," Kryptid said while rubbing his bruised face, revoking his previous statement.

"Good," Blue scowled, "Now can we continue."

As soon as Kryptid thought Blue was out of earshot, he leaned over to Steve.

"They do," Kryptid whispered. This earned him a strong punch to the stomach.

* * *

><p>Steve stood on a thin bridge, overlooking the enormous operation being undertaken beneath him. The massive cavern stretched deep beneath the cliff, digging down and down, past lava and caves, all the way down to bedrock. Dozens of pickaxes clanged below, ringing up from where people dug away at the valuables.<p>

"Holy crap," he said to Fido, leaning over the railing to get a better view.

"It took the better part of two years. Started just a few months after you died," Fido laughed in disbelief. "It was just a ravine back then; hidden beneath the cliff face."

Steve followed Fido as she continued his tour of the town. She had already shown him the housing district, and he had made a fun of guessing who owned which house. Fido had then showed him the farm, with a large waterfall crashing out of a hole in the cliff face and irrigating the crops. He had just seen the mines, and now they moved through the largely natural forest that made up most of the town.

"So where are we going now?" Steve asked, watching a young wolf as it chased Lief, Blue's ocelot, through the grass.

Fido pointed through the trees, and Steve looked over to the cliff face. Nestled at the foot of the cliff was a large graveyard, with dozens off tombstones marking the positions of the dead.

* * *

><p>Kryptid was leaning over the balcony of the town hall, watching people go about their business, when Rookie spoke from behind him.<p>

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"What ever do you mean?" Kryptid said, without turning around. Rookie grabbed him, forcing him to look at her.

"For the last six months!" she shouted.

"Oh," Kryptid shrugged, "Hear and there. Everywhere."

Rookie shook her head. "Seriously. Where the hell have you been?"

"I've watched cities die. Overrun by zombies," Kryptid frowned. "I've never seen monsters do that before. Destroy entire cities. I've seen people die, in horrible ways. But that isn't the worst thing I've seen. Nope."

He paused, and Rookie stared at him.

"The worst thing I've seen," he continued, "Is my home destroyed. Swallowed by the Void. The only way I got out of the End was with this."

Kryptid lifted a shiny purple crystal from around his neck. Rookie slapped it out of this hand. Without skipping a beat, he teleported and caught it.

"Why would you bring that back?" Rookie screamed.

"Calm down," Kryptid frowned, "This is the only reason I survived."

"Who cares!" Rookie shouted. "That thing could explode at any moment. It's an ender crystal!"

Kryptid hid the crystal beneath his cloak again, and he turned back to watch the sunset.

"Who cares," he laughed, and that was that.

* * *

><p>Steve stood at the back of the graveyard. He stared at the grave that was obviously the first, as it was faded and overgrown. It read 'In Memory of Steve'.<p>

It was his grave.

"We made this about a day after you died," Fido said as she joined him.

Steve looked around at the other graves, and sighed.

"Everyone that has died since then?" Steve asked, gesturing to the graves.

"Yes," Fido said, her usually chirpy personality becoming dampened.

"How many?"

"Seventy something. There'll be even more after last night."

Steve stared at his grave, and shivered as the sun dipped behind the horizon.

* * *

><p>Kryptid walked out into the town centre, and turned to address the crowd of people gathered there.<p>

"No monsters tonight guys," he smiled, but it dawned on him that these people weren't here about monsters.

"Where the hell is the new guy?" one shouted. "Why isn't he going through the same shit that we did when we arrived here?"

"Oh for Notch's sake!" Kryptid shouted back. He turned around, and walked back into the town hall. He returned with Rookie.

"I'm not explaining this to these asses," he whispered.

"We heard that!" someone shouted.

"I know!" Kryptid shrugged, and gestured for Rookie to speak. He walked back into the town hall, and almost bumped straight into Blue.

"Hello there," he smiled.

"What do you want," Blue scowled.

"Never mind," Kryptid said, and he walked off, wondering about her hostility.

"It couldn't be because of my teasing, could it?" Kryptid asked himself.

He shrugged.

"Nah."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoy!<strong>

**She's gonna be mad at me, isn't she.**

**~ Dark**


	3. Red

As the sun rose above the mountains, Steve watched an orange haired girl in leather armour walk towards the town. A large wolf with shaggy grey fur bounded after her, running in large, random zig-zags, chasing anything that interested it.

Steve yawned. He had gotten almost no sleep the night before, and what little sleep he had managed was interrupted by Kryptid rudely awakening him at dawn.

Kryptid appeared beside him as Blue walked along the wall towards them. Kryptid smiled.

"I knew you'd be the first one up here," he said, stifling a laugh.

"Shut up," Blue said, but she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>Slowly, the gate creaked open. The girl, Red, ambled through the opening, and met Blue with a hug. Kryptid watched, smiling, and before anyone else could greet Red he had teleported Blue, Red, and her wolf away. Steve raised an eyebrow to Rookie, who had just enough time to shrug before they were teleported to the town hall's meeting room.<p>

Kryptid appeared at the front of the room. He turned his gaze to Red.

"Where the hell are the others?" he asked.

"Dead," Red said, frowning.

"What do you mean, dead? Monsters?" Kryptid asked, but he shooked his head.

"No, it wasn't that was it?" he said. "What did you find?"

"A wasteland," she said. Kryptid looked away, shaking his head, when she spoke again.

"And a city."

Kryptid spun around, and he smiled.

"Good to have you back," he laughed, patting the wolf behind the ear. It nuzzled against his hand, and Kryptid's smile got wider. "I missed you too, Lupa."

He turned back to Red and frowned, "Back to business."

* * *

><p>"Is this city safe?"<p>

"No," Red replied.

"So... monsters?" Kryptid continued.

"That's the thing. No monsters go within sight of the walls!"

"Then why's it so dangerous?"

"That's how my partners died. Sent them in, they didn't come back."

"I want to go back there," Kryptid said, turning back to the others.

"Not right now," Rookie glared at him. "Why'd you teleport us in here?"

"Needed us to be the first one's to hear this."

"Then where is Fido and Destructo?"

"Not here," Kryptid laughed. He stopped becoming serious again.

"Now who's gonna come with me?"

Red and Blue shot their hands into the air almost simultaneously. Kryptid gestured to the rest of the room.

"No one else? Fine," he looked to the two girls. "You two love birds be ready by tomorrow. And bring your animals."

He teleported outside, unlocking the door and letting everyone outside.

"Meeting adjourned."

* * *

><p>Steve watched from the sidelines as Kryptid and Blue sparred. The sound of metal clanging against metal filled the training hall, but even louder was their incessant taunting.<p>

"Is that the best you got?" Kryptid shouted, narrowly dodging a sword blow to the head.

"You're going down," Blue shouted.

"You can't beat me," Kryptid laughed, bringing his sword around to meet hers.

Blue blocked and swung back, the blunt sword connected with Kryptid's leg. That would cause a bruise.

"You'd be dead already if you couldn't teleport."

Kryptid raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'couldn't teleport'? I can't teleport when I'm fighting you guys. You banned it, remember?"

"I mean in a real fight. You'd be dead."

"No I wouldn't," Kryptid said, deflecting a blow easily and kicking Blue over.

"Yes you would." Blue was already on her feet, this time her sword connected with Kryptid's arm.

"OW!" Kryptid shouted. Kryptid doubled his efforts to hit her, but it just wasn't working. Eventually, this left him in a heap, with Blue pointing her sword at his eye.

"I win," she smiled, and reached out her arm to help him up. He took her hand, and pulled her down with him."

"No," Kryptid said, climbing to his feet. "I win."

Blue tripped him over when he tried to leave the ring, and pinned him to the ground.

"Nope, I win."

"You look nice from this angle," Kryptid said, smiling. Blue punched him in the face.

Steve burst into laughter. They both looked over at him, startled.

"Get up you two," he said, still laughing.

Blue scowled at Kryptid as she stood up, but Kryptid lay there, starting to laugh. Steve helped him to his feet.

"I think you just got beat by a girl," Steve laughed.

"Not just any girl. That one," Kryptid said, and teleported away.

"Kryptid get back here!" Steve shouted. He was soon back.

"What?"

"I want to train. Now."

"Let's start then!" Kryptid said, raising his sword.

* * *

><p>Left, right, up, down. Right, down, left, up. Backhand, block, up. Right, backhand, block, down.<p>

"Having fun?" Kryptid asked.

"Shut up," Steve said, gritting his teeth.

"Seems like your a bit out of practise," Kryptid laughed. "You seemed a bit confused when we said you had been dead two years. What happened?"

Steve shrugged.

"I was in the Aether."

Kryptid took a blow to the stomach. He doubled over in pain, but was able to talk.

"The Aether is real? You met Notch?"

"No. Well, yes. The Aether is real, and Notch is real. I didn't meet him, per say, but he talked to me," Steve said, holding back the onslaught of attacks for a second.

"So how long DID you think you were gone for?"

"Maybe a week. Two weeks? A month, max."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Steve watched as Kryptid, Blue and Red walked out of the town, Lupa on their heels and Lief sitting on Blue's shoulder. He watched as Red laughed at some joke Kryptid made, and watched as Kryptid received a punch from Blue.<p>

He turned to Rookie, and she nodded.

"Kryptid won't survive a day."

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Dark out!<strong>

**~ Dark**


	4. The City (Part 1)

"Why didn't we set up camp?: Blue shouted angrily as the three adventurers raced through the dark, pursued by a pack of monsters.

"You know as well as I do that fire doesn't keep them at bay anymore," Kryptid replied, turning to fight. He planted his fist inside a zombies chest, and ripped out one of its decomposing internal organs.

"That's disgusting," Red said, ripping a zombies head off. "I love it."

Blue sighed, pulled her sword free of its scabbard and shoved it through the skull of a creeper. Lupa barreled down several zombies before returning to her owners side, who was busy ripping the throat of a zombie with her teeth. Kryptid brought the hilt of his sword into the chin of a creeper, buried the sword in the creeper's stomach and watched it destroy most of the pack. Lief leaped from Blue's shoulder and clawed the last spiders eyes out. The group stood in silence for a few seconds, before Red wiped the blood from her face, laughing.

"I missed that!" Red shouted, then turned to face the others. "We should keep moving. We can make it to the city in just a day!"

"Your more talkative when you're covered in blood," Kryptid said. "I don't like it."

* * *

><p>Steve watched as monsters threw themselves at the wall of the town. He grimaced as a creeper blew a hole big enough to let the monsters through, but he was ready. Jumping off the wall, he landed on the ladder near the bottom before turning to face the new threat. A zombie with half its head beaten in climbed through the hole, and Steve beat its head in even more until it was dead. He summoned stone brick into his hand, and filled in the hole the creeper had left behind.<em><br>_

"Anything else out there, Destructo?" Steve shouted.

"Not that I can see. And I can see for a long ways," Destructo shouted back down from atop the wall.

"Thanks!" Steve shouted. "Maybe I can finally get some sleep around here!"

"I doubt it!" Destructo laughed, but Steve sighed. He wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>Red climbed over the cliff and turned back to face the others, Lupa appearing at her side.<p>

"It's right over here!"

Kryptid clambered over the cliff, then screamed. The girls jumped at the sound, and spun to face him. He fell over onto the ground, twitching, and screamed again.

"What's wrong with him?" Red asked.

"I have no idea, but I don't think it's good."

* * *

><p>Kryptid looked around. He was floating above the End, and he shook his head.<p>

"Not again."

The End was seeping with black energy, it rising from the Void and trying to swallow the landmass whole. Endermen teleported erratically, trying to keep away from the energy. Kryptid shook his head as he watched one of the many purple crystals that sat atop an obsidian pillar turned black and started shooting energy at the nearby Endermen.

"It's just getting worse," Kryptid muttered to himself, taking in the destruction of his home. He suddenly felt gravity pull on him, and he was sucked into the Void. A voice spoke to him, seemingly coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"Ender... Do you enjoy watching your species die?"

"You bastard!" Kryptid shouted.

"Shut up," the voice said, becoming vicious. "Your puny world will be next. The Void already has followers opening portals on your side, and then it will devour the world Notch created using the power he stole from it!"

"Stop referring to yourself in third person, idiot," Kryptid said.

"Ugh. You disgust the Void. Go back to your 'new' world, Ender. It won't be there for long."

* * *

><p>Blue jumped back as Kryptid shot up. He groaned.<p>

"Ow... Why does that hurt so much?" he asked the sky, then he fell back to the ground.

"What the hell just happened?" Blue asked, having to hit him to answer.

"Vision. From the bastard who's destroying the End. Apparently I intrigue it," Kryptid scowled.

"It?" Red asked.

"Yes, it. The Void."

"The Void?"

"Yes. The Void is an enormous source of energy. Apparently that energy is sentient and evil."

"What's it doing?" Blue asked.

"Turning the End into it's own personal playground. It's going to attack this world as soon as it can open a portal to us," Kryptid said, closing his eyes in exhaustion.

"What about the Stronghold?"

"That can only be opened by an Ender. And they're all gone. The first few times he asked me if I would help him. Then he threatened to destroy the End. Now he's doing it."

The sun began to set, and Kryptid jumped up, and gritted his teeth in pain.

"There is someone in that city who has made a deal with the Void. We need to stop them."

* * *

><p>Blue and Kryptid walked up to the city gate. Red had stayed behind to look after Lief and Lupa, and Kryptid could tell that she just didn't want to go anywhere near the city.<p>

"HALT!" someone shouted from the wall of the city. Kryptid and Blue stopped, and looked up to see a heavily armoured guard watching them.

"Who goes there?" he shouted.

"Us," Kryptid said, smirking, but Blue hit him.

"Kryptid and Blue. We come from a town not far from here, and we were wondering if we could stay in this city for the night?"

"Why could you not just wait out there?"

"It's dangerous in the dark," Kryptid shouted. "Surely you know that?"

"Those are old wives tales. You are going to have to go somewhere else!" the guard shouted.

"Hold on," Kryptid whispered, grabbing Blue. He stepped back, and threw an enderpearl over the wall. He began to lead Blue away from the city, keeping a firm grip on her, until they were teleported into the city. Blue heard the guard shout in alarm, and Kryptid pulled her into an alley.

"We need to find the source of this lack of monsters. And see if we can't find the missing scouts, if they're still alive."

* * *

><p><strong>This is going really well! The plot is starting to unfold, and the main antagonist is revealed. Did the third person stuff make sense? The whole, gender neutral stuff? I mean, it really is just a source of infinite energy that has conscious.<strong>

**~ Dark**


	5. The City (Part 2)

Kryptid appeared on a nearby roof, and Blue watched as he ran towards the west side of the city. Blue began to make her way towards the east side of the city, and stopped at the sound of a voice.

"They just vanished!" the guard who had told them to leave said to another guard. The second guard shook his head.

"You need to calm down. I'll take you to the doctor," he said.

"I swear!" the first guard shouted. The other guard slowly lead him away.

"Can you believe, someone believing in tales like that?" someone asked their friend.

"He'll be executed, for sure."

* * *

><p>Steve tossed and turned in his sleep. A voice was filling his head, a familiar voice, one that he couldn't quite put his finger on. It spoke in a strange language, one that he didn't recognise, and Steve woke in a sweat. The voice didn't go away however, but instead got louder and angrier. It sounded like a second voice was arguing with the first one, and this voice was much calmer and soothing.<p>

Eventually both voices subsided, and Steve lay back down in bed. This had been happening ever since he got back, and it felt like his head was going to burst. Steve closed his eyes, and tried to sleep. A single word crossed his mind just before he went to sleep, but he didn't have time to think about it before he was asleep.

_'Herobrine'._

* * *

><p>Kryptid spent all day searching, and he was about to give up when he heard someone preaching about their king.<p>

"The king will surely bring us prosperity and happiness even more so than that of this golden age, and he will be able to smite all those who believe in the false god, Notch!" he preached. The crowd applauded, and Kryptid raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, a murmur rose in the crowd, and they started to move off towards the east. Kryptid patted someone on the shoulder.

'Where is everyone going?" he asked.

"They've captured an intruder. She is not one of the king!"

"Oh crap," Kryptid said as the young man ran off.

* * *

><p>Blue stood, surrounded by guards. She was being led down the street while people taunted and threw rubbish at her. She dodged a blunt axe as it was thrown over the wall of guards, and narrowly missed an arrow being shot into her skull. As she was being led up steps towards a magnificent castle on a hill, and she thought all hope of getting away was lost, she heard the sound of hooves on the brick road. Turning around, she saw Kryptid riding towards her.<p>

He barreled into the guards, trampling most and sending the rest running.

"M'lady," he said, as he held out his hand to help her onto the horse.

"What the hell is this?" she asked angrily.

"Oh I guess I could just leave you then?" Kryptid smirked, still holding out his hand. Blue, scowling, climbed behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Guards ran towards them, and Blue shouted right into Kryptid's ear.

"Get me out of here!"

* * *

><p>The horse galloped down the road, knocking people down in the process. A brave guard stepped in its way. Blue pulled her sword out and cut him down as they road past.<p>

"Duck!" Kryptid shouted, and they both ducked under a low archway.

Up ahead was a large gutter filled with water. The sound of metal followed them, and Kryptid shook his head.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he said, and they jumped over the water. Skidding to a stop, Kryptid jumped down off the horse. Blue jumped down after him, and they ran off into the city.

Guards pursued them, moving along the gutter to a bridge, which they jogged across, following Kryptid and Blue.

"Down here," Kryptid said, pulling her into an alley. He grabbed her arm, and stood for a few seconds.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I can't, I can't teleport!" he shouted in frustration. He pulled her along, and they kept running.

Coming out of the alley onto a street, they immediately set off across to another alley. Blue stumbled and screamed in pain when they reached the alley, and Kryptid turned to see an arrow coming out of her side.

"Oh shit," he mumbled. "C'mon!"

He led her into the alley, and Blue stumbled after him.

* * *

><p>Blue stopped.<p>

"C'mon! We've got to go!" Kryptid shouted. Blue gestured to her side, the wound continuing to bleed profusely.

"It'll be easier if you leave me," Blue said through gritted teeth.

"No! C'mon!"

"Go get the others, and save me, you got it?" she said loudly. Kryptid stared at her. After a few seconds, he shook his head, and he kissed her.

"I will save you," he said, then ran off as the guards cornered Blue.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...<strong>

**~ Dark**


	6. Filler

"Where do you think you're going!" Red shouted after Kryptid as he raced past, running away from the city. "And where the hell is Blue?"

He didn't answer. Kryptid just continued running across the crag. He stopped and started puffing.

"I've never ran this far before," he puffed.

"What the hell is going on?" Red shouted.

"They captured Blue. And I think they have a beacon preventing me from teleporting."

"What do you mean, they captured Blue?" Red asked angrily.

"They captured Blue!" Kryptid shouted, testing his teleport and appearing beside Red. "We need to go back to the town and then come back and save her!"

"How did she get captured?" Red shouted.

Kryptid shook his head. "I just said! They shot her, and I couldn't teleport, so she told me to leave her!"

Red looked at him. "What happened?"

"I just told you!"

"No. I mean what happened?" Red asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing," Kryptid said. He shook his head. "Seriously, she got captured. We need to come back and get her WITH the others!"

"Right. Yes. Let's do that," Red said, still not convinced. Lief jumped up on her shoulder and meowed. Red nodded.

"You're right. I'll stay here in case she escapes. Take Lief back to the town, and I'll meet you here with when you come back with the others.

Kryptid stared at the ocelot. She hissed at him, and he scowled.

"Fine. Get your stupid tail over here, you cat."

Lief climbed up onto his shoulder, and bit his ear. Kryptid scowled, forcing himself to not rip its head off. He turned and threw an enderpearl as far as he could. He had to hurry.

* * *

><p>Steve watched June as he sat cross legged in the forest, meditating. Mushrooms sprung up around him, and they slowly grew up his legs and body. Steve spun around at the sound of footsteps, and Duck stood behind him.<p>

"He's a strange one, that June," Duck said, smiling.

Steve smiled, and continued to watch as June was completely enveloped by mushrooms.

"How the hell does he do that?" Steve asked, turning back to Duck.

"No idea. No one does."

"What the hell?" Steve said, as a giant mushroom suddenly sprung up, swallowing June whole.

"I guess we know where those come from now," Duck laughed, gesturing to a few other giant mushrooms around the forest.

Steve watched in amazement as June rose from the forest floor. He opened his eyes, and stared at Steve.

"Hello, again."

"I'm not even going to ask," Steve said as he turned around and walked back into the town.

* * *

><p>Kryptid ran through the forest, Lief curled up asleep inside his cloak. They had grown to tolerate each other over the past day, but they both still despised each other.<p>

"Wake up, you dumb cat," Kryptid said, bursting free of the tree line and seeing the mountains. It wasn't far now, and then they would be back at the town.

Lief hissed, and crawled out of Kryptid's cloak and onto his head. She lent over his head, and peered into his eyes. Kryptid scowled, and shook his head, trying to throw her off. Lief meowed condescendingly, and clung on tight.

"Fine," Kryptid said. "But you better leave me alone when we get to town."

* * *

><p>Steve joined Rookie as she absentmindedly patted her pig Jeffery in front of one of the many graves in the graveyard. The stone was covered in moss.<p>

"How long has this one been dead?" Steve asked.

Rookie sighed, shaking her head. "I can't remember. There's been so many. Its been a while."

"Who was it?"

"Someone. People die," Rookie said. She scratched away some of the moss, revealing a name.

"Ben," she said. "I think I remember him. Died fighting a horde of monsters on his own. Gave us all enough time to close the gates and barricade them. Saved dozens of lives."

Steve didn't speak.

"It sucked. But it was his choice, and everyone appreciated it."

"Okay," Steve trailed off. "We need you in the town hall. Kryptid's back."

"So soon? What about Blue and Red?" Rookie asked glancing at Steve.

"They're not here. Lief is with him, but not the others."

* * *

><p>"There are two ways we can handle this," Kryptid said, after answering most questions the others had for him. Lief sat on his head,<p>

"And what would they be?" Rookie asked.

"We COULD sneak into the city by climbing over the wall and quietly taking out the guards before searching the city," he said.

"But...?" Destructo asked, smiling.

"I believe we should get everyone who is willing to fight, go to the city, completely destroy the wall, take out the beacon that stops me from teleporting, save Blue, find the 'king', possibly kill him, and kick some ass while doing it!"

"Yes!" Destructo shouted.

"No," Rookie scowled. "We sneak in."

Kryptid sighed and Destructo let out a cry of desperation.

"But if it all goes to hell, that can be plan B."

Kryptid shrugged and Destructo jumped in delight.

"We had better hurry though, or else Blue might already be dead when we get there," Steve said.

"That would probably be a good idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter down. Stop harassing me Byron.<strong>

**~ DarkKryptid**


	7. The City (Part 3)

They met up with Red at a small hill that gave them a great view of the plateau leading to the city. She had sat there for two days, watching both the city and the forest, waiting for either Blue or whoever Kryptid brought with him.

Steve looked around at the small camp they had set up. Rookie, Destructo, Isodion and Fido had all joined him and Kryptid when they had set off, along with a dozen others to whom Steve didn't know the names. Now everyone was sitting around a small fire, around which had been set multiple tents. With the sun directly overhead, Steve addressed them.

"Okay guys. Kryptid is going to go and save Blue while Rookie and I go and take down whatever's stopping him from teleporting," he said, explaining the plan they had come up with on the way to the city. "We will then meet up with Kryptid, then teleport out."

"Nope!" Kryptid shouted, standing up. "We need to stop the 'king'. I have reason to believe he's trying to summon the Void."

Everyone looked at him in confusion. Before Steve could ask what he meant, Kryptid continued.

"The Void is the source of energy all life is derived from. Somehow, it has become some sort of entity. It's trying to get from the End, which it has completely taken over. It will get through via a portal this 'king' will open. Got that?" Kryptid asked. Nobody answered, and Kryptid nodded.

"Good! Now, before we leave the city we should try and stop this guy! If we aren't out by nightfall, blow up the wall, and get us out."

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Steve asked Kryptid, as he was getting this gear together.<p>

"The Void has been visiting me in visions. The 'king' is one of its servants. So we need to kill him."

"Oh," Steve said.

"Yeah. It hurts, but it means I know stuff about the Void. We can stop him."

* * *

><p>Steve, Rookie and Kryptid walked together towards the wall.<p>

"I can teleport in, but getting out is harder. If I get right up to the wall, I can teleport out, but not multiple people. You have to take down that beacon," Kryptid said.

"How do we know where it is?" Steve asked.

"It'll probably be at the highest point in the city, so I'd say it's there," he answered, pointing at a tower that towered over the city. "Now grab on."

He threw an enderpearl as hard as he could, and the others placed their hand on his shoulder. They appeared on a rooftop.

"Meet you at the castle," Kryptid said, then ran off across the roofs. Steve and Rookie turned around, and gazed up at the tower.

"Getting up there isn't going to be easy," Steve frowned.

"You never know," Rookie said, jumping down from the roof. Steve followed, and they walked around to the front of the tower. No guards. Rookie tried the door, and she found it unlocked. They entered.

* * *

><p>Kryptid raced towards the castle. He was a little slow going, as his inability to teleport made it more difficult. Ignoring the strange looks he got from anyone that happened to look up, he jumped from roof to roof, continuously moving.<p>

Someone shouted from below, and he looked down to see a group of guards, and he recognised some, and he was sure they recognised him.

"Oh crap," he trailed off, still running towards the large castle that sat in the centre of the town. An arrow whizzed past his head, and he resisted the urge to duck. Show them he wasn't afraid, and maybe they'd be afraid.

Finally, Kryptid sighed, pulling his daggers from within his cloak. Time to kick ass.

* * *

><p>Guards surrounded them. Rookie looked longingly at her two swords, which had been taken by the lead guard, and were now slung around his shoulder. Steve resisted the urge to kill them all. He didn't know whether they deserved to die, so he didn't take their lives.<p>

Eventually, after many flights of steps, they reached the top. Steve looked around. There were two rooms, one on either side of the small corridor they were in. From one, a bright light emitted. From the other, the sound of banging could be heard. Rookie looked like she was about to fight, but Steve shook his head, and they were thrown into the room with the banging.

In this room, was a solitary man. He wore a stained white labcoat, and wore goggles over his eyes. He had unkempt brown hair, and some of it was singed or missing entirely. His face was covered in soot, and he wore white gloves that stretched up his arm.

"Why hello there!" he said, removing his goggles to reveal brown eyes.

"I'm Kevin."

* * *

><p>Leaving the guards in a bloody mess, Kryptid kept running. He turned a corner into an alleyway, and pulled himself onto the building. The castle was close, and when he reached it he burst into the entrance hall. Guards turned to look at him, and he walked up to the closest one, acting as if he belonged.<p>

"Hi, I'm new here and I was wondering where the prison was," Kryptid said to the guard.

"Oh, it's right down those stairs th-," the guard said, but Kryptid was already off. He bolted down the stairs, and knocked over another guard. Kryptid stood up, and stepped over the now bleeding guard.

"Hey! What are you doing?" someone shouted.

"Shit," Kryptid muttered. Turning to face the guard he had asked for directions, he sent a dagger flying into his heart. The guard looked down at the knife in his chest, then tumbled to the floor.

Kryptid turned, and walked into the prison.

* * *

><p>Steve looked around at Kevin's cell. He had explained to them that he had been locked up years ago for 'blasphemous' views. Now he spent his entire time on his research.<p>

"And what exactly, is your research?" Rookie asked.

"That's the thing! This world, isn't as it seems," the crazed scientist spouted. However, before he could continue, a guard banged on the door.

"Shut your yap!" he yelled.

"That's John. He's great," Kevin said sarcastically, and Rookie shook her head.

"I'm out of here," she said, and then she blasted a massive hole in the wall. Guards screamed, and Steve summoned his sword to his hand. It shone, and the duo walked into the carnage.

* * *

><p>Kryptid walked into the prison. It wasn't very big, really just a couple of cells, and there was only one snoring guard on duty. Two of the cells were empty, and in the one furthest from the door sat Blue. She was curled up in a corner, and at first Kryptid thought she was sleeping.<p>

"I don't want any food! You're trying to poison me!" she said, not bothering to look up. Kryptid laughed.

"C'mon! Not even a hello?"

* * *

><p><strong>Done.<strong>

**~Dark**


	8. The 'King'

Blue looked up, and she scowled at the sight of Kryptid.

"You asshole!" she shouted, standing up in her cell.

"Well that's not exactly the greeting I was after," Kryptid trailed off. Blue shook her head.

"Why did you leave me like that?" she yelled. Kryptid was caught off guard.

"But, but... But you told me to!"

"No!" Blue exclaimed. Kryptid just stared at her, until she continued.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Kryptid frowned. "Um... I didn't think I'd have another chance to..."

"What?"

"I honestly thought you'd be dead by the time I got back."

"What!"

"I thought they were going to execute you!"

Blue scowled, leaning against the cell wall.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're not that great of a kisser," Kryptid shrugged.

"You are a fucking asshole," Blue scowled, and the guard stirred in his sleep.

"Wait a second," Kryptid smiled, and stabbed the guard through the throat. Blue stared at him, and Kryptid turned to face her.

"That was a joke by the way," he smiled. Blue ran at him, trying to hit him through the bars. Eventually, she stopped.

"Can you please just get me out of here?" she said slowly.

"Yeah. Once I find the keys."

* * *

><p>The guards were dead. Steve and Rookie had easily dealt with them, and they hadn't even had a chance to raise the alarm. Kevin stared at them.<p>

"Well then. That's interesting," he said, walked up to Steve, examining the sword.

"How did you do that," he asked, his eyes widening. Steve glanced at Rookie, and he could tell she was enjoying this.

"I don't know. Now," Steve said, turning back to Rookie. "Can we take down this beacon?"

She blasted a hole into the other room, revealing a massive contraption. Within the turning gears and wire there was a glass cage, and in it, an Eye of Ender hovered. It was a sickly yellow, and could barely float of the bottom of cage.

"What the hell!" Rookie exclaimed at the sight of it. She looked at Steve.

"That's not what I think it is, is it?" she asked.

"I think it is."

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are those damn keys!" Kryptid shouted. He had thrown the contents out of every single chest, and he had search the dead guard several times.<p>

"Oh for Notch's sake," Blue hissed. She was pacing the length of her cell, occasionally looking over at Kryptid with a dark scowl.

"Hey! I am looking!" he told her, still searching the guard's body for the fourth time.

"Look harder!"

"I'll try."

* * *

><p>"So what should we do about it?" Steve asked.<p>

"Well, it's obviously not Kryptid's, so lets just destroy the machine," Rookie said.

"Agreed! They made me build this thing, and then they dragged a guy in here, and sucked that out of him," Kevin said. Steve looked at Rookie, and she nodded. A massive explosion rocked the tower, and the machine was left in ruins. The Eye raced out of the machine, colour returning to it, and it raced off towards the castle.

"That's going to back fire, isn't it?" Rookie asked, grinning.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Blue shouted. Kryptid laughed, turning around to look at her. He had been searching through her belongings, which had been confiscated when she was thrown in gaol.<p>

"Nothing," he said, holding up a book in his hands.

"Put that back!"

"I don't think I want to. I think I want to read this," Kryptid laughed.

"Don't you dare!"

"I'll only do it until I can telepo-," he stopped and he frowned.

"Ha ha! Yes!" Blue yelled in victory.

"Damn it," Kryptid said, disappointed. He teleported into her cell, and grabbed her hand.

"Time to fight the Void."

* * *

><p>Steve and Rookie burst from the tower, jumping the enormous height and distance to a nearby rooftop. They had told Kevin to retreat out of the city to the forest, and now they were heading on their way to the castle.<p>

After covering the distance, they arrived at a skylight that shone down into the throne room of the castle. Inside, they could see a man wearing a golden crown and robes, and Steve could only assume that he was the king. He nodded to Rookie.

"Alright," she said, raising her glowing hands to the glass. She pushed out, and they fell into the throne room.

* * *

><p>Kryptid and Blue appeared just as Steve and Rookie hit the ground. They all spun to face the king, and he simply laughed. He was ugly, his eyes almost black and his teeth jagged. He stepped down from his throne.<p>

"How nice of you to join us. And I see that you are now a traitor, Adrian," he gestured to Kryptid.

"Adrian!" Kryptid's eyes widened. "That bastard!"

"Oooh," the king said, his smile spreading. "You're the other Ender. You all look alike."

Kryptid howled. He launched an enderpearl at the king, but it simply disintegrated when it came near him. As the king laughed, Kryptid ran at him, raising his dagger over his head. He was launched backwards in a black explosion.

Rubbing his head, Kryptid appeared beside the others.

"I see you've taken down that machine. That just means Adrian will be able to fight as well."

Kryptid scowled.

"The Void? Really!" he yelled.

"Guards! Deal with them!" the king shouted, completely ignoring Kryptid. Guards poured into the room, and the king laughed.

"I can't think of a better time to summon him!"

"Actually, it's and it," Kryptid said, stabbing a guard in the chest.

"Kill them!"

* * *

><p>Kryptid ducked deflected a sword, and stabbed the guard through the eye. The king started speaking, and his eyes rolled back in his head. Whatever he was saying, it was obvious it was some sort ritual. And Kryptid knew it was to summon the the others fought the guards, he teleported to the king's side. He swung at the king, his blade deflecting uselessly off of whatever magical shield the king was using. This did, however, cause the king to stutter in his chant.<p>

"Curses!" he shouted. Kryptid laughed.

"'Curses'? Wow."

The king slammed his hand into Kryptid's chin. He was launched backwards, and collided with the wall, unconscious.

* * *

><p>The others stood in the midst of the dead. Above them, dark aura swirled around the king, and it formed a strange crack in the air in front of him. Kryptid stood, shaking his head, and yelled at the sight of it.<p>

"Oh no you don't!"

He threw an enderpearl at the king, and appeared next to the rift. A dark energy seeped from the rift, filling the room with an evil presence. Kryptid slammed his dagger into the rift. It exploded in energy, and the king screamed in horror.

"No!"

Kryptid stepped back from the dark energy that had seeped through the rift. It flew straight for the king, and started to climb down his throat.

"This was never in the deal! Get away fro-," he was cut off, his eyes turning black.

"Oh shit," Kryptid said, his voice revealing he was close to defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>THE VOID IS HERE!<strong>

**OH MAI GAWD**

**~ Dark**


	9. The Void

"Ender. I thought you would be here," the entity within the king said. "Is it too much to hope you're here to join me?"

It laughed. "Being in physical form makes me; what did you call it? Not talk in third person? Yes. I think I like physical form."

Kryptid disappeared, and appeared in front of the others.

"Run," he said, gripping something underneath his cloak. Purple aura swirled around him, and his cloak flew off, revealing his black tunic and pants beneath. When the others made no attempt to retreat, he turned to face them. His eyes were glowing purple, and his veins were showing, also a glowing purple.

"Seriously, get the hell out of here."

* * *

><p>Kryptid rose slightly above the ground, the purple aura keeping him a float. The Void simply laughed.<p>

"Rise, minions," he said, gesturing around the room. The guards, all of whom had been very much dead, rose, eyes black, wounds healing, and swords raised.

Steve stabbed his sword through the nearest one, but it kept coming. Kryptid sent a wave of purple energy into the Void, knocking it off its feet. In that moment of confusion, the undead guards seemed to falter, some even falling over.

"Damn!" The Void shouted, climbing to its feet. "I cannot keep them alive. Oh well. The ones I do have should be plent-." It was knocked onto the ground again, Kryptid standing in front of him.

Kryptid sensed the others fighting their way to the entrance, and Kryptid pushed his blade into the Void's stomach. It met some resistance, the black aura surrounding the Void trying to stop it, but eventually it broke through. The guards all fell to the ground, dead once again, and the Void screamed. It grabbed the blade, and yanked it out, black blood splattering to the ground. It looked down at its wound, and fled.

* * *

><p>Steve led the others out of the castle, and a massive explosion rocked the walls of the city.<p>

"Damn it Destructo!" Rookie shouted, as they raced over the houses towards the wall. Reaching the wall, Steve shook his head at the sight of a bruised and burnt Destructo standing in the midst of the wreckage.

"Where is everyone else?" Rookie asked, and Destructo shrugged, looking over his shoulder.

"They said they didn't want to die, but this wasn't really that bad," he laughed. "I forgot how much I loved explosions!"

"I thought you seemed a bit too, normal," Steve said, smiling. Rookie and Blue shook their heads, and ran out of the city. Steve and Destructo followed.

"Where's Kryptid?" he asked.

"Fighting the Void."

* * *

><p>Kryptid chased the Void down a hallway. He had almost caught up, due to his heightened strength caused by the ender crystal, when he was slammed into a wall. When he saw who had attacked him, Kryptid spat on him.<p>

"Adrian."

"Kryptid," the other Ender said, smiling.

"You were the one who killed them."

"Yes, I was," Adrian said, dodging the punch that Kryptid threw.

"I would ask why," Kryptid scowled, teleporting behind Adrian, bringing his dagger up to meet Adrian's sword, "But I always knew you weren't one of us."

"That still wouldn't explain why I did it."

"If I had to guess, it would be to help forward the Void's plan to come back, isn't it?"

"You got it," Adrian answered, bringing his sword down on Kryptid's arm. It didn't go all the way through due to the ender crystal's protection, but it left a deep cut.

"I should thank you, by the way. Your friends released my Eye of Ender. I haven't felt this powerful in a long time," he said, smiling.

Kryptid gritted his teeth, and drove his dagger into Adrian's sword arm. He dropped his sword. Not missing a beat, Adrian pulled the dagger out of his arm and brought it down on Kryptid. Kryptid was knocked to the ground, and he felt the ender crystal's power fade. He saw the Void walk up behind Adrian, and Kryptid used the last of his energy to throw his dagger into the Void's head.

* * *

><p>Steve and Rookie watched the city, waiting for something to happen. The sky had darkened to an unnaturally dark grey, and no one in the city had even noticed the hole in the wall.<p>

"What the hell is going on in there?" Steve asked.

"I hope Kryptid gets out of there alive."

* * *

><p>Adrian spun to face Kryptid.<p>

"I should kill you right now. But the Void will be back. And he wants you to be a part of his plan," he trailed off, and disappeared. Kryptid's world faded to black.

* * *

><p>Kryptid awoke in a prison cell. It was the same one he had saved Blue from earlier, and he laughed. The guard at the door turned to face him, and his eyes opened in shock at the sight of Kryptid standing in front of him, a bloody dagger in his hand. The guard fell to his knees.<p>

Teleporting outside, Kryptid lobbed an enderpearl as hard as he could, ignoring the strange looks he got from people. Appearing outside the city, he started running.

* * *

><p>Steve stood up, stretching. He had had a very uncomfortable nights sleep, lying on the rocky floor. Steve, Rookie, Blue and Destructo had stayed behind to wait for Kryptid, while the others had returned to the town. Steve looked over the ridge, and laughed at the sight of Kryptid running towards them. He stopped laughing, however, when he saw the massive wound in his shoulder.<p>

"Guys!" Steve shouted. "Wake up! Kryptid's here!"

Everyone jumped up, joining Kryptid as he ran over to them. He reached them panting.

"How... long?" he asked, still panting.

"You were gone for a day," Blue said, and Kryptid nodded.

"Thought so."

"We better get going, if you're up for it," Rookie said, and Kryptid nodded.

"Yeah. We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>This is my favourite chapter so far. Hope you guys enjoyed it!<strong>

**~ Dark**


	10. An Old Enemy

The group sat around a fire, resting in a grove of trees. Kryptid sat in a tree, on guard duty, the others sat around the fire, talking and eating.

"So what happened back there, Kryptid?" Rookie asked, shouting up to him.

"Adrian happened."

"And...?"

"And what?" Kryptid yelled.

"Who's Adrian?" Steve asked.

"Another Ender. He got them killed."

"The Enders?"

"Yeah."

"But they aren't really dead, Herobrine only-," Rookie was cut off.

"They may as well be," he said, and that was that.

Eventually, the fire burned down to charcoal, and everyone got ready to sleep.

Steve slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>A voice was ever present in Steve's dream. The words were mumbled, getting louder and clearer, until suddenly...<p>

"Let me out!" it shouted, and Steve jerked awake. He looked around, startled by the voice and a noise behind him. Turning around, he yelled, waking everyone up. Pointing his sword at the intruder, he scowled.

"Now is that anyway to treat your father?"

* * *

><p>Everyone swarmed around Herobrine, pulling there weapons out of scabbards. Destructo had an arrow already loaded, aimed and ready to shoot.<p>

"Calm down!" the old enemy shouted, "If I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead!"

"Not taking any chances," Rookie hissed, her free hand glowing with energy.

"What do you want?" Steve asked. He shook his head. "No, a better question would be how are you even alive!?"

"I attached my soul to your mind when Notch saved you. Only my body was destroyed."

Steve stepped back. "So that voice in my head was you?"

"The one and only."

"What do you want?" Destructo asked.

"To help you stop the Void," Herobrine said, pushing Steve's sword away from his throat.

"I thought you wanted to destroy Minecraft," Steve said.

"No!" Herobrine shouted. "I only want to kill Notch and take over. There would be no point in ruling if there was nothing left."

"That's reassuring."

"What are you offering?" Rookie hissed.

"I'll give you the locations and a few other tidbits of information about the whereabouts of other Void occultists, and I'll kill the one in the Nether," Herobrine smiled.

"In exchange for what?"

"You help me take back the Nether."

"We can't do that," Rookie said, turning to the others. "Can we?"

"I don't think you have a choice," Herobrine smiled. He jumped back as Kryptid appeared in front of him. He had been watching the conversation unfold from the trees, and he addressed the others.

"No, we don't."

* * *

><p>"What about the pigmen?" Rookie asked. They had taken turn keeping watch on Herobrine the previous night, and now they were discussing their course of action.<p>

"Any still in the Nether when I get back to my fortress will be turned in my mindless zombie slaves yet again," Herobrine chuckled.

"I'm sure we can convince Ginja to get them out of there, but not all of them will leave," Kryptid said, ignoring Herobrine.

"Yeah, but then Herobrine will have what he wanted, even if it isn't all of the pigmen."

"I'm just spitballing here, but that is the whole idea of a trade," Herobrine smiled, his hands lighting up.

"Stop that!" Blue shouted, hitting him in the head with the hilt of her sword.

"I'm just testing my powers," Herobrine laughed.

"Why do we have to help you?" Destructo asked. "I thought you didn't want the destruction of Minecraftia!"

"You are correct."

"Then why don't you just help us?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

* * *

><p>They arrived back in town, Herobrine agreeing to wait outside the town, guarded by Kryptid and Rookie. Steve walked with Destructo and Fido, who they had explained the situation to, towards the cliff that sheltered the back of the town. A small cave was set in the side of it, and within that was a Nether portal.<p>

"I guess it's now or Nether," Steve said, stepping into hell. The others soon joined him, and they looked around the once monster infested fortress of Herobrine. Soon to be monster infested again.

"We have to find Ginja and hope she agrees," Fido said, beginning to walk down the hall.

"And if she doesn't?" Destructo asked, stopping her.

"We'll 'convince' her."

* * *

><p>Ginja listened to their side of the story. Then she shook her head.<p>

"I'm not letting Herobrine back in here."

"Yes," Destructo said, pulling his sword out, "You are."

"No," Ginja said, her hands suddenly alight with flames, "I'm not."

Steve shook his head, and looked into Ginja's eyes.

"You are going to have to. We can always take it again. It was easy last time."

Ginja sighed. "Fine. Get all of the pigmen out though."

"Will do."

* * *

><p>Kryptid scowled. He was tired of listening to Herobrine drone on and on. Spinning around, he punched Herobrine square in the face. Herobrine smiled, a shining diamond sword suddenly appearing in his hands.<p>

"On guard," he said, and their swords clashed. Rookie watched, her sword ready in case Kryptid started losing.

* * *

><p>"Listen here!" Steve shouted over the courtyard full of pigmen. "There is an emergency! You need to leave the Nether NOW! You are welcome to join our town, but if you believe you could do better somewhere else, GO! Just leave the Nether!"<p>

Some of the pigmen started to leave. Steve turned to Ginja.

"Fine." She addressed the pigmen, shouting, "Go to Steve's town now! You need to leave the Nether!"

The pigmen turned and began to move out of the courtyard. Ginja shook her head at Steve.

"This had better be worth it.

* * *

><p>Kryptid was putting up a great fight. Sadly, it wasn't enough, and Rookie stepped in as Herobrine began to bring his sword down on him.<p>

"That's enough!" she yelled, standing over the bruised Kryptid.

"Fine," Herobrine said, laughing. "I'll kill you next time Ender."

He looked over his shoulder at the town.

"I think it's time to take back what is rightfully mine."

* * *

><p>The pigmen were jogging through the portal as Herobrine flew through, laughing.<p>

"Time to become zombies once again!"

"Get the hell out!" Ginja shouted above the noise, and the pigmen started running.

As the last one started to walk towards the portal, it slowly began to change.

"No!" she yelled, then shoved her sword through its chest.

Steve looked at her in amazement, and she shook her head.

"He would've preferred death to undeath."

* * *

><p><strong>~ Dark<strong>


	11. The Port

Steve watched in disgust as Herobrine walked around his reclaimed throne room, burning anything that wasn't already there when he had left.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You said you would give us information," Steve scowled. Herobrine looked over his shoulder at him.

"First place you should head for is an island," he said, throwing a map at Steve. Looking at the map Steve could see five crosses, one in the city they had just visited. Another lay off the coast, not far from the beach he had woken up on two years ago.

"Anything else we should know?"

"Don't lose."

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here?" Destructo asked, walking into the conference room. Everyone else deemed important enough was already present.<p>

"We're about to set off an a new adventure," Kryptid said, smirking. "At least that's what Steve said."

"Oh shut up," Steve said. "I needed an impressive way to introduce this."

He spread the map out on the table, covering the old one. Everyone gathered around, and Blue muttered something. Ignoring her, Steve gestured to the crosses on the map.

"Those represent locations of the Void's followers," he said. He then pointed to the cross in the ocean.

"This is where we're going."

"Nope!" Kryptid and Blue said in unison. Steve glanced at them.

"Are you serious?"

"Don't you know what happens when I touch water?" Kryptid shouted. "It hurts!"

"Fair enough," Steve shrugged. He pointed to Blue. "What about you?"

She shook her head. "No way am I going near the ocean."

"Why not?"

"I am terrified of water."

"Fine," Steve said, turning to the others.

"I assume you're all coming?"

* * *

><p>Rain pelted down from the sky. Kryptid sighed at the sight of it.<p>

"Rain," he hissed. "By far the worst kind of water."

Blue walked up beside him. "No, the ocean is the worst."

Kryptid laughed, shaking his head.

"Rain happens randomly. If I'm in the middle of a field when it rains, I'm dead," he said. "The ocean is always in the same place. I'm not going anywhere near it anytime soon."

"Yes, but I can't die in the rain."

"That must be nice."

"Anyway," Blue said. "I need to talk to you."

* * *

><p>The group cowered beneath the shelter of a cliff. They had barely left the valley when the sky had opened up and drenched them.<p>

"Argh!" Destructo shouted. "Why can't we keep going?"

"Yeah!" Duck said, setting off into the rain, Destructo close behind. Steve sighed.

"We stopped because the map will get wet! I told you this!" he shouted, and Destructo shrugged.

"It's this way," he said. "I think."

* * *

><p>Kryptid hacked away at the armour stand he and the others had wrapped in wool and leather to work as a training dummy. Wool flung in opposite directions as Kryptid's sword bit deeper and deeper into it. He didn't pause, even when he heard footsteps behind him.<p>

"Hey, Emi," he said without turning.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" he replied, stabbing the dummy viciously.

"That training dummy looks a little worn out," she said. When Kryptid didn't answer, she grabbed a sword from a nearby chest.

"Fine. Fight me."

* * *

><p>A small town spread out before them. Two ships sat in the bay, and lining the docks were multiple stores and taverns. Surprisingly not many people could be seen. Steve looked at the others.<p>

"We should split up. Destructo and I will search the taverns, Rookie and Fido will search the ships, and Red and Duck will search the stores," he said. "Remember, we need someone to take us to that island."

He pointed out to sea, where a small island could be seen in the distance.

"Split up."

* * *

><p>"See!" You're distracted!" Emi said as she stumbled to her feet. "If this had been any other time I;d already lost! Twice!"<p>

"So?" Kryptid asked, his face devoid of emotion.

"So, what's wrong?"

Kryptid sighed. "Fine."

* * *

><p>When Steve and Destructo walked into the tavern, all noise stopped. Every head turned towards them, and Steve was stunned. However, Destructo simply walked straight in and ordered a drink.<p>

"So," he said to the man that sat next to him. "Do you know someone who can take me to the island?"

The man punched him in the face.

What ensued was the biggest, and only, bar fight Steve had ever seen. Eventually, after dodging many fists and bottles, he had had enough. His sword materialised in his hand and he slammed it into the table.

"Stop!" he shouted. The fighting died down, and Destructo the TNT he had begun to place.

"So is no one willing to even talk about that island?"

No one answered.

"Fine," he said, and then he dragged Destructo out of the tavern.

At the same moment, Red and Duck left the last shop they had to search. At the sight of Steve, they merely shook their heads.

"Nothing," Red began. "No one wants to talk about the island."

* * *

><p>Rookie and Fido were cornered on the deck of a ship. Pirates surrounded them, and already the ship was pulling away from the docks.<p>

"What are you doing on my ship?" said the captain. He had a short beard, and his face was hidden beneath his hat.

"We need someone to take us to that island," Fido said. The captain's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"We're trying to stop someone fro-," she was cut off by Rookie covering her mouth. It was too late. The pirates closed in on them, and took Rookie's swords.

"Well I hope you're happy, ladies," the captain said.

"You're going to the island."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter done...<strong>

**Fuck. I have a lot more to go.**

**~ Dark**


	12. The Island

Rookie laughed, her hands filling with energy. Targeting the pirate who had taken her swords, she sent the blast into his head. As she took her swords from the bloody wreckage, Fido pulled her sword from its scabbard and took off the hand of the nearest pirate.

Rookie sent a wave of energy at the captain and turned to the ship's railing as he doubled over in pain. She jumped into the ocean, Fido close behind her.

* * *

><p>Steve saw Rookie and Fido go overboard. He and the others had seen the explosions on the ship, and they were all relieved to see the girls resurface.<p>

They swam to the shore, and were climbing onto the docks when a band of pirates exited the tavern Steve and Destructo were just in.

"That was a nice show you put on in there," one said to Steve, then eyed the soaked girls suspiciously.

"What happened to 'em?" another said.

"I assume they had a run in with them," the first laughed, pointing out to sea. The pirate ship slowly sailed further away, towards to the island.

"I'm Vince, but you can just call me the Captain."

"And why would we do that?" Rookie asked.

"Cause I'm taking you to that island."

* * *

><p>"Why are you helping us?" Steve asked, as the ship began to pull away from the docks.<p>

"I want to finally kill this guy. He's been a nuisance for too long," the Captain said. "Why are you doing this?"

"We need to stop him from opening a portal to allow a conscious energy source to destroy this world," Steve answered. The Captain blinked, then nodded.

"Okay then," he said. "Now can you go help with the rowing please?"

* * *

><p>Once the ship was out of the shallows, the crew raised the sails, and they moved at full speed towards the other ship, which had stopped at the island and now stood between them and the island.<p>

Steve's sword materialised in his hand. The others joined him, standing at the prow of the boat.

"Be prepared for a fight!" the Captain shouted down to them.

The ship sat ahead of them, cannons aimed right at them. Destructo laughed, pulling TNT from his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Fido asked, eying the TNT warily.

"I'm going to destroy their ship," he said as he climbed up one of the masts, and as the Captain turned the ship to be side on with the other one, he jumped across.

Cannons fired. Steve narrowly dodged a cannonball that flew straight for him, and it collided with one of the masts.

Destructo landed on the enemy deck, TNT in one hand, a sword in the other. Steve and Rookie jumped across, joining Destructo as he placed TNT, swinging and blocking with his sword. Protecting Destructo and the TNT, Steve and Rookie fought off the enemy crew.

More cannons fired, and Destructo began to run to the edge of the deck. Steve ran with him, and they jumped across the ocean, landing on the Captain's ship.

Rookie sent a wave on energy into the TNT as she jumped to the ship's deck.

The enemy ship went up in a fiery explosion.

* * *

><p>"Blue came to talk to me," Kryptid began, and Emi's eyes widened.<p>

"About the thing?" she asked.

"What?" Kryptid said, surprised. "No!"

"Well did she talk to you about?"

"This," Kryptid said, pulling a black crystal from his pocket.

"Oh," Emi said, disappointed. "What is it?"

"It used to be an ender crystal. Now it's been infected by the Void."

"So, how did Blue have it?"

"She found it in her pocket. I reckon it was planted there to lure me in," Kryptid sighed.

"How?"

"I'm going to use it to look inside the Void's consciousness."

"Let me guess," Emi shook her head. "That could kill you."

"Yes."

* * *

><p>The ship pulled alongside the dock on the island. Hopping out, Steve, the others, and the Captain, began to make their way up an enormous flight of stairs.<p>

"For Notch's sake!" Destructo shouted, after the first five steps. "I can't keep going on like this!"

"Are you kidding me?" Fido asked, turning around to face him.

"No. Carry me," he said, dead serious. Shaking her head, Fido started to climb again.

"Fine, I'm coming," Destructo mumbled, catching up with the group quickly.

After a long time of climbing, they finally reached the top. A large alter sat in the middle of the platform, both covering with chiseled markings. At the alter stood the captain from the other ship.

"Hello, Vince," he said.

"Let's kill him," the Captain nodded at the group. They ran towards the alter.

* * *

><p>"Before you do anything stupid, at least wait for everyone to come back!" Emi shouted, chasing Kryptid up the stairs that led to the newly built observatory that had been dug into the cliff.<p>

"We don't have time for that," Kryptid said, walking into the observatory. Wires and machinery lay everywhere. Half finished projects were strewn across the floor, and Kevin stood next to an enormous machine, about to pull a lever.

"I need your help with someth-," Kryptid was cut off.

"Just wait a minute, Ender," Kevin said, pulling the lever.

Nothing happened.

"Damn it!" Kevin yelled, kicking the machine. The machine suddenly sprung to life.

"Yesh!"

The machine whirred. Gravel fell into it, as well as chickens and wood. After a minute, the machine shoot a volley of arrows towards the door. Just as Emi walked in.

Kryptid teleported her out of the way, and the arrows collided with the door.

"Is that an arrow making machine?" Emi asked.

"It's supposed to make my breakfast. What went wrong," Kevin said, scratching his head.

"I need you to do something for me," Kryptid said, ignoring him.

"And what would that be?" Kevin asked, turning around.

"I need you to pump the energy from this," Kryptid said, showing him the black crystal, "Into my brain."

"Why would you want to do that?" Kevin said, surprised.

"Just make some kind of contraption to do that, okay?"

Kevin shook his head. "Fine. Give me the crystal and an hour. I'll call for you when I'm done."

* * *

><p>Everyone was launched backwards by a wave of water. The other captain laughed, a whirlpool swirling around him.<p>

"Did you know he could do that?" Steve asked, climbing to his feet.

"No, I didn't," the Captain said.

The other captain turned away, his hands lighting up black, the water disappearing around him, and a rift opening in front of him.

"Hey, y-!" Destructo frowned. "What's his name?"

"Hector," the Captain said.

"Hey, Hector!" Destructo shouted. The other captain stopped opening the rift and turned to face Destructo, water swirling around him.

"Yes?"

"I didn't expect that to work," Destructo whispered.

"What do you want?" Hector shouted. Destructo opened his mouth to speak, but instead he smiled as he saw Rookie sneaking up behind the other captain.

"This!" she said. Hector spun around, and his eyes widened at the sight of a massive ball of energy Rookie was holding above her head.

"Oh shi-," he was cut off by an explosion that completely vaporised him.

"That was easy," Rookie said, brushing ashes from her shirt.

* * *

><p>'This may hurt a little," Kevin said, flicking a lever. A beam of black energy shot from the crystal into Kryptid. He screamed.<p>

The world around him turned black.

* * *

><p>He was looking down on the dark wreckage of the End. Smoke drifted up from the ground, obscuring his view of the ground.<p>

Suddenly, he felt like he had a brick wall. Thoughts hit him on all sides, and then he wasn't just seeing what the Void was seeing. He was the Void.

Searching his way into the Void's 'mind', he came upon a-.

What had he just been thinking about?

Kryptid shook his head. He was loosing himself to the Void. He delved deeper.

Beneath him, the image of Adrian making his way towards a weak point in the Overworld. The perfect place to open a portal to the Void's reclaimed dimension. That was where he needed to g-.

Something came over him. A force was bearing down on him, and it took Kryptid a while to realise what it was.

The Void was devouring his soul.

* * *

><p>Blue stared in shock at Kryptid's pale a convulsing body.<p>

"What's happening?" she asked. Kevin shook his head.

"He's succumbing to the dark side. I need to stop this," he said, pulling the lever and turning off his machine.

Kryptid sat up, screaming.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" he screamed, and then he slumped onto the floor.

* * *

><p>"Kryptid, are you okay?" Blue asked, as he sat up. He was lying in his bed. He tried to remember something. Something important.<p>

It took him a while, but finally he remembered.

"I need to go!" Kryptid said, teleporting out of bed. He slung two scabbards over his shoulders and slid a katana into each of them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Blue asked.

"I need to stop something from happening," Kryptid said, throwing his cloak onto his bed.

"Why aren't you wearing your cloak?"

"I don't need it for what I'm about to do."

"And what would that be?" Blue asked, blocking the front door and Kryptid's exit.

"Revenge," he said, teleporting outside.

* * *

><p><strong>The last few sections kind of feel like a fever dream. Had by me. I'm confused about it, because it makes sense word wise, but simultaneously it doesn't make sense to me. Like a nightmare...<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

**~ Dark**


	13. Adrian

Kryptid gestured for the gates to be opened. Blue ran up to him, standing in his way.

"Wait for the others!" she protested. Kryptid shook his head.

"Can't. If I wait any longer it'll be too late."

Blue frowned.

"You, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually cared," he said, smirking. Blue crossed her arms, scowling.

"Now if, you'd excuse me." Kryptid teleported away.

"No, don't... damn it," Blue said, exasperated.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for everything, Vince," Steve said, shaking the Captain's hand.<p>

"No problem. Glad that asshole is dead," the Captain laughed. "I hope you succeed in saving the world."

"We best be going," Fido said, and the others waved goodbye.

And so they left the Captain and his ship behind.

* * *

><p>"Oi!" a voice came from behind. Adrian turned around scowling. The boy was around 17 years old and had pale blond hair, blue grey eyes, wore black pants and a white shirt. A long sword was sheathed at his hip. A toddler sized eagle sat in the tree behind him.<p>

"Half Ender," Adrian hissed. "I wish I could say it is a pleasure to see you. But now I just wish you would die."

"I'm going to kill you," the boy said.

"Are you still holding that grudge?"

"You killed my entire community!" he shouted.

"Oh come on," Adrian complained. "That was like ten people and some big birds!"

The boy screamed in anger and ran at Adrian. Adrian blocked every one of the boy's punches, then kicked him hard in the chest, sending him flying.

Almost immediately after the boy hit the ground the eagle swooped on Adrian. It clawed at his face, screeching as it did so.

"You filthy beast!" Adrian shouted, back handing the bird into a tree. The boy, back on his feet, ran at Adrian again, drawing his sword. Adrian laughed easily deflecting the blade with his own. He kicked the boy to the ground and brought his sword above his head, ready for the kill.

"Let the kid go!" Kryptid shouted from a top a hill. Adrian scowled.

"Kryptid. What the hell are you doing here?" he asked loudly.

"To kick your arse," Kryptid said, teleporting between the boy and Adrian. He was immediately punched in the face.

* * *

><p>Kryptid was only unconscious for a minute, but that was all the time Adrian needed to open the rift.<p>

Steve led the others into the clearing, and they ran over to Kryptid, who was unsteady on his feet.

"Help the kid and his bird. I have to do something," Kryptid said, teleporting behind Adrian. Adrian turned to face him, guarding the rift.

"Finally. I can kill you," he said, smiling.

"Destructo!" Kryptid shouted. "Get ready to blow up the rift!"

Destructo's eyes lit up. He ran around, piling TNT near the rift, while Kryptid kept Adrian busy.

"Time to-," Adrian began, but before he could finish Kryptid kicked him through the rift.

"Close it!" he shouted, as he ran through the rift, just as Destructo lit the TNT.

"No!" Blue shouted. "Put it out!"

Destructo looked mortified. "I can't."

The rift was destroyed.

* * *

><p>Kryptid blocked Adrian's sword as the rift closed behind him. The End was the same smoking wreckage as in his visions, and Kryptid was angry.<p>

"Your friends abandoned you, have they?" Adrian laughed.

"No. I'm here to kick your arse," Kryptid spat, bringing his swords down on his enemy.

Adrian easily deflected one, but the other dug into his shoulder. Within seconds of Kryptid pulling it out, it had healed. Adrian laughed.

"I have been gifted. When I'm close to the Void, every part of me goes into hyper drive. I am stronger, faster, and in general super-ender," Adrian explained. Kryptid merely shrugged.

"It'll make killing you even more satifying."

One of Kryptid's swords was knocked from his hand, falling into the Void's grasp. He brought his other sword down toward Adrian, but Adrian's sword cut it across the width, snapping the sword in half. Kryptid didn't miss a beat, and shoved the broken sword into Adrian's stomach.

He just laughed.

* * *

><p>Adrian kicked Kryptid in the chest, and he was launched backwards. As he stumbled to his feet, Kryptid wrapped his fingers around his ender crystal. It began to faintly glow with purple light. Adrian, yet again, laughed.<p>

"That isn't going to help you," he laughed menacingly. "This isn't the End any more, Kryptid! This is the Void! That crystal will soon die!"

Kryptid glared at him.

"Fuck you."

* * *

><p>Purple energy swirled around Kryptid, and his eyes glowed. Teleporting, Kryptid punched Adrian hard in the face. Adrian barely noticed it, his nose healing. He brought his sword down on Kryptid, who blocked it with his fist. He then swung it at Kryptid's side, who ducked the blade.<p>

This pattern continued for a while, until Kryptid punched his fist into Adrian's chest. Yet again, Adrian laughed, even as Kryptid held him in the air.

"I don't know how I can make this clearer!" Adrian shouted. "I cannot die!"

Kryptid ripped his hand out, and with the last of the purple energy launched Adrian away. He skidded to a stop and laughed as the wound began to heal.

"You cannot stop-," Adrian stopped speaking in horror at what Kryptid was clutching in his hand.

"No!" Adrian ran towards Kryptid, jumping in the air, ready to dig his sword into Kryptid's brain.

Kryptid crushed Adrian's eye of ender, causing it to shatter. Adrian's lifeless body fell in front of Kryptid.

"Looks like you can die," Kryptid hissed, just as he collapsed, blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Kryptid is such a badass. So is Adrian.<strong>

**~ Dark**


End file.
